Yotsuko 20 Theme
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: 20 One-shots for Sora, Vanitas, Roxas and Ventus. Yotsuko means "four boys" in Japanese. Non-AU and AU. Some contains Yaoi. VanVen, SoRoku.
1. Sky

**A/N**: It's been a while since my last update, for which I should apologize. I'm still (barely) alive though. I start this drabble challenge 1) because I feel there's not enough VanVen and Soroku on this site, 2) I want to dedicate this drabble to XNobodyXSomebodyX as a birthday gift fic, though I'm extremely late by now ^^b. Still, happy birthday and I hope you like it Izzy.

As you read in the summary, all the drabbles are gonna be Yotsuko centered, some may be Yaoi, but not necessarily. The main yaoi pairings will be VanVen **AND** Soroku. If you don't like these two pairings together then don't read. (I may want to throw some VanSoVan later if I'm crazy enough…)

**Disclaimer:** don't own KH.

* * *

><p>Non-AU. Set after KH2, before KH3. Mild Yaoi. VanVen. Implied Soroku. Words: 646.<p>

**Sky**

He's here again.

Ventus watches the brunet Keyblade wielder chatting cheerfully with his Nobody from a distance. Both boys are sitting on the top of a station tower. This place has once again changed into a small town. Though Ventus has never been to the real Twilight Town, he knows this is Roxas' hometown.

Roxas only wakes up whenever Sora is here.

Ventus smiles, as he sees a small but definitely sincere smile appeared on the blond boy's face. The young Keyblade hero must have told the Nobody some funny things again.

Sora's bright grin is contagious. So is his light.

The light shining in that pair of cerulean eyes reminds Ventus of the blue sky. He misses the blue sky outside. He doesn't even remember when the last time that he saw the real sky was. But whenever Sora comes here, he sees the _sky_.

Standing in the darkness, Ventus keeps watching them. They don't know he is here. But it doesn't matter. He feels happy for them. He knows the reason why the keyblade hero keeps coming back to this place. He wishes that blond boy who shares the identical face with him would figure it out soon as well. He wishes the Nobody boy could smile more often.

The orange sky painted by the sunset is nostalgic. Just like Roxas.

That's right, the color of sky is not always blue. The sky can be in many different colors. If Sora was the blue sunny day sky, Roxas would be the orange twilight sky. And _he_ would be the night sky - the raven color of _his_ hair matches the metaphor perfectly.

Ventus chuckles a bit at his own thoughts. He is still intrigued by the fact _he_ shares the exact same face with Sora. Their appearances are the proof of their unbreakable connections to each other.

"Stalking them again, Ventus?" A low voice whispers near Ventus' ears. A pair of strong arms wraps his body from behind.

"Yeah…like you can say that." Ventus chuckles again, speaking of the devil…

"Hmph, what's so funny?" Fine, it is true he used to be a 'stalker' stalking Ventus in every world, so what?

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the skies." Ventus leans back into the raven teen's embrace even more, enjoying the contact with his Other. "I'm thinking, you are like the night sky, Vanitas. Mmmm, the starless one to be precise."

"Huh?" Obviously confused is Vanitas, "What's that come from?"

"'Coz you're the opposite of Sora, the blue sunny sky." Ventus grins playfully, doesn't care whether it makes much sense to his Other.

"Hmph, then you would be the starry sky." Vanitas scoffs, now it's Ventus' turn getting confused.

"Why's that?"

"'Coz you like the stars don't you? And you were always sleeping."

"Yeah…I was." Ventus' grin turns into a weaker smile, "And I still am."

"Idiot. What's with that sad face? You know the kid is gonna wake _you_ up sooner or later. He means it."

"No, he will wake _**us**_ up." Ventus corrects Vanitas, grinning again. That's right, Sora always keeps his promise.

"Whatever." Vanitas shrugged. As long as he won't be separated from his Other again, he's content. He likes the peace he obtained here, within the kid's heart, together with his Light. No more X-blade, no more pains, no more negativity, no more emptiness, no more desperation. He has already got his salvation. (1)

Turning around to face the raven teen, Ventus wraps his arms around Vanitas' neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Vanitas. I won't leave you alone any more."

"…Idiot."

Yes, one day, Sora will wake them up, and they will be together forever.

They will wait for him. Wait for Sora.

Even though the sky is indeed colorful, when you say the word 'sky', it's always the cerulean blue people first think of.

**One Sky. One Destiny.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so how do you guys like it? I personally love the sky metaphor a lot - four boys represent four different kinds of skies. Ventus may be a hard one. I think him as starry sky here. But what do you guys think he should be?

(1) If you wonder why Vanitas thinks the way he does in this story, please check out my profile and click _DARK MEMORY – The Truth of Vanitas Behind the Game._ It's a translated summary of Vanitas' back story from the official Japanese BbS novel. If you've read that, you'll understand. xD

oh yeah, I think every KH fans knows that "Sora" in Japanese means "Sky" right? xD


	2. Summer

Non-AU (though I don't think this would ever happen in the real KH world). Yaoi. Soroku. VanVen. Bad language/cursing (it's mainly Vanitas' POV so what you expect? xD). Word count: 934 (oops a little too long?)

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

Pata pata pata pata.

Why does it have to be so fucking hot here!

The raven teen is violently shaking his plastic fan like a maniac, though that cheap little piece of plastic isn't being very much helpful. He has tried to find the best spot on the bent trunk of the Paopu tree where he can hide himself from the burning sunlight under the shadow of the tree leaves. But the temperature is just killing him.

He just can't deal with the heat okay?

Vanitas adjusts his sunglass in annoyance. He feels utterly stupid for having agreed to come to this play island with the other three boys in such a hot day. He'd rather be an indoor otaku, staying at home and protecting his perfect flawless pale skin from the cancer-causing sunlight. But how unfortunately, they've managed to drag him here by promising him there would be only four of them but no one else coming to the play island. What? Everyone knows the anti-social Vanitas hates people alright? But still, the screaming and water-splashing and all the noises that three brats are making on the beach down there surely aren't helping to ease his irritation at all.

Kingdom Hearts damn that keyblade hero! Sora has forced him to live with them on Destiny Islands after everything has ended, well, not like he's got any other place he could stay anyway. But damn, this tropic island is just too fucking hot and sunny for him, especially during the summer!

He's never good at dealing with hot weather. Despite the common believes and the desert-like looking, his birthplace – the wasteland of Keyblade Graveyard is a dry and cold place, never hot. The lifeless graveyard is as cold as his past self. Among all the worlds, Agrabah used to be his No.1 hated place because of the heat. But now he has learnt Agrabah is nothing comparing to this annoyingly sunny and peaceful place known as Destiny Islands.

"Ah! Sora! Stop being so annoying and stop dragging me into the water!" Yet another scream from the beach drives Vanitas' irritation gauge up.

"Why Roxas? It's cooler in water."

"Right, but I'd rather you keep your hands to yourself!"

"Why? I love hugging you~ You have a cooler body temperature. It feels so good." Vanitas narrows his sunglass-covered golden eyes in annoyance as he watches the topless brunet keyblade hero attaching himself to his Nobody like an octopus. Doesn't the kid feel _hot_?

"I'm a Nobody, what you expect?" Oh that's right, Nobodies have lower body temperature. Apparently the struggling blond boy is also annoyed by the immaturely-behaving hero as he speaks in cold voice.

"Touchy Roxie, but I love you anyway~"

"Wha…G-get off from me! It's too hot! You stupid moron!"

"Ouch, Roxie, that hurts."

"Hurt my ass!"

"Really? You really want me to do _that_ here?"

"You…you're so dead Sora!"

Vanitas can't help but snickers evilly like Sora does while the shouting blond boy's face turns into a red tomato. Fuck, the kid sure knows how to flirt and it makes him feel soooo envious. You ask why?

"Ahem, you two, I'm still here, don't get too carried away okay?"

Another blond teen makes a couple shy chuckles, standing next to the two glued-together boys awkwardly. Ohhhhhhh fuck. Ventus' chuckle is like the most pleasant music to Vanitas' ears. He wants to do everything Sora is doing to Roxas to his Light too, but he just can't. The heat will just kill all the mood. He can't get close to anybody because the unbearable heat is just going to drive him crazy.

Warning, warning, Irritation Gauge is reaching Limit Break.

"Oh my god, Vanitas! The Unversed!"

"Wow wow, the Flood are populating like cockroaches! Calm down Vanitas!"

Not until the other three start shouting in panic does Vanitas realize what is happening. Numerous blue fluffy creatures keep popping out from the dark aura emitting from his body. Oh fuck! He used to have better self-control than this. The Flood soon occupy the whole isle, some have climbed up the Paopu tree and knocked down a Paopu fruit which falls right onto Vanitas' head. Ouch.

"Hey Vani! Come down here to the water. It'll help you cool down."

"No, leave me alone!"

"Oh Vani, stop being so stubborn, it's not _that_ hot anyway."

"Go away!"

"If you really feel that hot, do you want me to summon Tornado or Blizzaga? It might help."

"I said, GO AWAY!"

The trio shake their heads in defeat, but then Sora's lips form a sly smirk, winking towards the other two blond boys mischievously. The other two grin and nod understandingly. They quietly climb up the small isle and gather around Vanitas who is lying on the trunk and trying to get rid of a Flood gluing itself onto his face.

"What…wait!"

"Too late Vani~"

"What the hell! Let go of me!"

With a large splashing sound, the three successfully push the raven teen into the water and soon jump themselves to join him.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts Sora, you gonna so pay for this!"

They only laugh loud at him, wrestling together in the water.

* * *

><p>"Too bad summer is gonna end soon."<p>

"Uh-uh Roxas, summer is never over. Even it ends this year, there's always summer coming next year, right?"

"Right."

Here on Destiny Islands, summer never ends.

Fine, Vanitas snorts, guess he just has to learn how to deal with the heat after all, since he'll be stuck on this little island probably for another while. Well, not like he's complaining. Who says he's complaining?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope everyone has had a great summer. Too bad it's over now.

Thanks for all the reviews. I miss you guys too. This week is probably the last week that I still have some free time to write. I'll try to update as much as possible since September is probably going to be like bloody hell again. X_X

To be honest, I haven't come up every ideas for all the 20 theme yet, so if you've got some interesting idea you want to share or there's something particular you wanna see, just leave me a review xD (though it must be involving our four beloved boys, you guys know the rules ;p)


	3. Family

**A/N:**We have a special guest in this one, Xion my dear. Well, I do think Xion is part of the Sora-gang and I've always wanted to include Xion in some way. But ItsutsuGo (five-kid) will be a lot harder to write instead of YotsuKo (four-kid) XD, plus Xion is not an easy character to write. No offense, but I find many Xion fics, especially those VanXion ones made Xion too OOC that I hardly recognize. Is it because I only played the Japanese version of 358/2 Days? Anyway, I think the way I perceive Xion is quite different from other people on this site. Since Xion is in fact Sora's replica and genderless, I just can't see _it_ as another 'female' character in KH (and pairing _it_ with any character other than Roxas is just too absurd to me XD). Okay enough rambling. Here's another silly short story for our beloved kids, I really really wish everyone from the Sora-gang could live a happy life altogether like a family.

Non-AU. Not really Yaoi for this one (depends on how you look at it though). Word counts:1288 (oh shoot, it went over the word limit I can't write a drabble orz)

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

When Roxas stepped into the living room, he almost had his jaw drop onto the floor along with the two bags of grocery and sea-salt ice he was holding a moment ago.

In the living room, there were three "Sora"s. One real Sora. One black-haired "Sora". And one mini "Sora". They were all wearing black shirts and shorts.

The black-haired "Sora" was lying on his back on the couch, holding a black PSP, pushing buttons rhythmically with a calm but rather dangerous look on his face.

The real Sora was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and holding a silver PSP while intensely smashing buttons like crazy.

But what made Roxas' jaw drop in this picture was the mini "Sora", who was sitting on the real Sora's lap, circled by the brunet's strong arms from behind.

The mini version of Sora looked rather bored. _He_ took a glance over the PSP screen, pouted a little bit, then started pulling the tips of the older Sora's brown spiky hair (which caused the elder making protesting noises from his noise). Soon bored of the hair-pulling, the younger "Sora" then started poking the elder's cheeks and nose using _his_ index finger (which drew a couple 'Oww's and 'Ouch's from the older brunet). And finally, _he_ moved his eyes back to the PSP screen where was showing an intense battle between a wedding-dressed Yuna and a cowgirl Tifa.

"Sora you suck at this game." _He _made a truthful comment. It was a voice of a pre-teen boy, still childish and unchanged from puberty.

"Oh shut up!" The brunet ignored _his_ comment. His facial expression twisted with high tension as he kept smashing the buttons madly.

"Yes! I won!" Suddenly the black-haired teen on the couch, Vanitas, shouted out. Victory Fanfare was playing from his PSP.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuck! How come I never beat you!" Sora shouted in frustration as a defeated Tifa showed up on his screen.

"'Coz you suck, loser." Vanitas snickered, watching his Yuna posing beautifully in victory.

"Vani is right, you suck, Sora." The mini brunet stuck his tongue out, making a mockery face towards the elder brunet.

"What did you say?" Sora instantly threw away his PSP onto the floor, lifted one of his arm to tight around the youngster's delicate neck, while his other hand started ruffling the younger _boy_'s already messy _brown_ hair.

"Nothin'! n't say anythin'! St-up! Stop!"

The choking youngster squeaked and struggled hard to get away from the abuse, but _his_ power was no match to the elder. The cerulean eyes soon teared up, all watery, making him look so poor and weak.

"Roxie, help! Help!"

Hearing his name being called, Roxas finally broke from his stunned trance, couple veins popped up at the corner of his forehead immediately.

"Sora you Hentai! Let go of Xion NOW!" (1)

Roxas instantly rushed into the room to rescue the almost-smothered poor youngster from Sora's bear hug, mercilessly kicked the brunet aside.

"Sora you moron! Don't you dare to change Xion into yourself again!" Roxas shouted angrily towards the teen who had been kicked to the floor lying on his back with his legs pointing up. At the same time, he gently rubbed Xion's back, helping the younger to smooth _her_ breath.

"Feeling any better?" Roxas spoke softly to the _girl_ in black one-piece who now had silky raven hair instead of the brown spiky ones. He gently wiped the tears away from the corner of the young girl's cerulean eyes with his fingers.

"Uhn, thank you Roxie." Hearing the sweet sweet cute girl's voice made Roxas' heart all melted and flattered, like flower blooming every corner of his heart. (2) He couldn't help but reach out to place both hands onto Xion's shoulders, eyes beaming with strange lights.

"Listen Xion, don't let the Hentai ever change you into his look again. You look PERFECT right now. And don't let him bully you either. If he dares to bully you again, I'm gonna kick his ass into the universe like a shooting star. Get it?"

"Err, umm, alright. I get it…" The raven girl nodded nervously with a large sweatdrop dropping at the back of _her_ head. "Roxas looks so scary." But Roxas selectively ignore _her _murmur.

"Roxas you are Hentai yourself! Xion is **my** replica, **mine**! Don't turn_ him_ into a girl!"

The brunet keyblade hero finally regained his HP. He jumped up from the floor and launched his revenge attack, hitting Roxas' head from back, which of course angered the blond teen who started his counter-attack quickly.

The two keyblade heroes soon engaged in a fierce wrestle on the floor.

"_He_ is mine! My replica!"

"I know _her_ first! _She_'s been with me all the time!"

"You perverted Lolicon!"

"You twisted Narcist!"

Vanitas, who was silently watching the whole thing from the beginning, rolled his golden eyes at the low-level name-calling and the low-level…'fighting' as the two teens wrestling and rolling all over the floor. Geez, you call it fighting?

"Sora, Roxas, WHAT are you guys doing?"

Both teens immdediately froze at the sudden voice. It was calm, soft, but extremely dangerous. They turned their stiffed neck up and saw an elder blond standing right in front of them.

"Ven-Niichan! (3)" Xion ran into Ventus' arm like he was _its_ savior. _It_ happily rubbed _its_ metal head against Ventus like a kitty. Wait, metal? And that metallic voice?

"You guys are unbelievable." The eldest teen scolded, "Xion is perfectly cute with this original looking. Don't make Xion change forms just because you guys feel like to. You both should be more considerate of Xion's own feeling, understand?"

"Sorry." Both boys nodded, scratching their lowered head nervously like kids being scolded by parents.

"It's alright, Ven-Niichan." Xion spoke up, seeing the two get scolded made _it_ feel bad for them. "Actually it's really okay. I don't mind changing forms. As long as Sora and Roxas feel happy, I'm happy." The Nobody-styled silver robot said shyly. If there was an expression could be told from _its_ Cross-covered metallic face, it must be a sincere smile.

Indeed. Being a replica, an existence even more meaningless than Nobodies, _it_ was born with a purpose to destroy both Sora and Roxas, to take their powers and to ruin their life. But they didn't hate or blame _it_. They even tried their best to seek a way to revive _it_, to bring _it_ back to existence. They accepted _it_ as a member of this **family**. How much more could _it_ ask for? (Oh well, but they did look pretty scary whenever they fought over about _its_ appearance.)

Xion was happy. _It_ really appreciated what _it _has got in this life, a family, a family that _it_ never dared to imagine _it _could have.

"I love you all."

Even with the metallic voice, they could still tell the shyness from _its_ voice. Bright grins lightened both Sora and Roxas' faces.

"Silly, we love you too."

As if they could read _its_ mind, Ventus gave Xion a gentle hug, followed by Roxas, then Sora spread his arms widely to hug all three of them.

"Tsk, tsk, how touching." On the other side, Vanitas simply shrugged, having a not-so-evil smirk on his face too.

The eldest blond shoot him a glare, then turned back the other three, smiling meaningfully. "So, Roxas really like Xion in its raven-haired girl form, and Sora like his younger version more. How about we make a compromise then? If Xion agrees."

"A compromise?" Confused was everyone.

"Yeah," Ventus looked at Vanitas with an uncharacteristic slyly smirk. Then everyone started realizing what he was suggesting…"Like, a girl with black spiky hair?"

"HELL NO!"

Everyone in the room except Ventus shouted in rejection.

* * *

><p>(1) Hentai means "pervert" in Japanese, but it could also mean a twisted person other than the sexual aspect, kinda twisted in general XD.<p>

(2) "Flower blooming" refers to the word "Moe ru" in Japanese. If you are an anime-otaku, I bet you know the meaning XD

(3) Niichan means "big brother". Yup, Ven is the eldest brother in this family, so he's like the mum and dad at the same time XD

**A/N:** darn, this story goes too long. I'm so bad at writing drabbles. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the idea though. Personally I really love this one despite it may sound lame in some part. Oh about the game Sora and Vani were playing, it's Dissidia 012. Have you guys played the awesome game?

And you ask why Vani chose a wedding-dressed Yuna as his character? XDXDXD

BTW, am I the only one who think Xion is cutest in its original replica form?


	4. Fragments

**A/N:** My apology for not updating for so long. Life has been too exhausting. Looks like I won't be able to write anything serious in a while. So….drabbles in drabble is all I can do at the moment ^^b I picked up these theme words randomly (not true XD). Some are set in canon, some are canon-ish AU, some are completely AU. Soroku, VanVen. Brotherly love, lover love. Incest, twincest, selfcest warning as always. 18 "fragments" this time, there may be more….

* * *

><p><strong>Parasite<strong>  
>Even though Sora would probably never agree with him on this, sometimes Ventus just couldn't help but feel like a parasite to Sora whose heart kept him safe and alive.<p>

**Eve**  
>Pacing anxiously around the room like a headless fly, Sora felt like he was about to have a panic attack but his Roxas was not there to calm him down. He couldn't stop cursing the stupid Destiny Islands custom for not letting him to see his blond "bride" on the eve of his wedding day.<p>

**Final**  
>You could almost see the sparking flying in the high-tensioned air as the four brothers getting ready for their final match. That was one game they couldn't afford to lose to each other. It would be the loser's duty to do all the dishes, laundry and cleaning of the house for the next three months.<p>

**Fantasy**  
>He watched the White Witch drawing down two familiar figures in her sketchbook – one blond–haired boy holding hands with another black-haired boy, both smiling happily. "You know, Namine," Vanitas couldn't hide his amused smirk, "That's one fantasy that'll never come true."<p>

**Kingdom**  
>Roxas wondered why Sora was always wearing that crown necklace of his. The brunet key-bearer grinned like idiot, "That's because your Prince Charming will one day be the King!" The blond Nobody could only roll his eyes at the answer.<p>

**Hearts**  
>Sora was the living proof that one could have more than one heart.<p>

**Primal**  
>They all came from Sora. That was the simple reason why they all loved the brunet boy so much.<p>

**Universe**  
>Ventus was the only thing that ever mattered in Vanitas' universe, but it was not vice versa.<p>

**Overprotective**  
>When Vanitas showed up with a spiked club and the ominous dark aura around him, Lea realized he was such a fool for ignoring Isa's warning and he should have stopped teasing the 7-year-old brunet and blond twins before it was too late.<p>

**Paradox**  
>Roxas told him that their co-existence was a paradox. Sora had to find a dictionary to get what the blond Nobody meant by that.<p>

**Angel**  
>Everyone saw Ventus as a sweet angel. But they both knew what a cruel and terrible person he really was. He could become a pure-light angel only because he had pushed all the bad things to his Other who suffered the darkness for him.<p>

**Master**  
>Sora named his yellow-eyed pet "Heartless". Roxas had a silver "Nobody". "Unversed" was what Vanitas called his blue-furred pet. Three creatures often argued over who's the best master while Ventus curled himself up in a corner, drawing circles on the floor alone.<p>

**Crime Scene**  
>"Sora! Look at this mess! How many times do I have to tell you? You're banned from the kitchen forever!" The said boy scratched the back of his head nervously. Gee, if you thought the infamous bad-boy Vanitas was scary you were so wrong. The truly deadly one was definitely their eldest brother Ventus.<p>

**Passion**  
>Roxas was confused by Sora's passion. He loved and hated in such a passionate way that no one in all universes could match. Roxas wondered, if he had a heart, would he be able to understand why Sora could have such strong emotions? Would he be able to understand what those three burning words "I love you" meant when the brunet held him dearly in his arms?<p>

**Sanctuary**  
>Ventus was so exhausted, both physically and mentally, after working the long hour shift. But once he got home, once he saw the cute chubby peaceful sleeping faces of his two younger brothers, once his body was warmed up by a pair of strong arms as his black-haired twin embraced him, he felt like the happiest man in the world. This was his home, his sanctuary.<p>

**Black and White**  
>Sora once told him that the boy thought he was white and Vanitas was black, but Ventus knew the truth that he was just as grey as Vanitas.<p>

**Ready**  
>Vanitas never asked Ventus if he was ready before the raven rammed into his body. And he was never ready for he knew how wrong it was to perform such sinful act with his own twin.<p>

**Sanity**  
>Sora had thrown away his sanity long ago. Now he could calmly watch Roxas, Xion, Ventus, and Vanitas all fighting over who was Sora's most beloved one in his Station of Awakening.<p>

* * *

><p>Want more?<p> 


	5. Complex

Semi-AU. Slightly incestuous Yaoi. Sora/Roxas, Vanitas/Sora, Vanitas/Ventus.

* * *

><p><strong>Complex<strong>

Vanitas officially hates kids and…Moogles.

Oh, should've added Chocobos to the list too but those two remain at the top. And you ask why? Well, first of all, they are 'cute' and 'adorable' in general and of course Vanitas, your No.1 bad boy, hates cute stuff. (Okay, there's only one thing he considers 'cute' in this world - that is his younger brother Sora, but don't tell that to Sora.) But the major reason why Vanitas finds such things loathsome is because of his brothers.

Ventus, the eldest brother in the family, is obsessed with Chocobos. He decorates his room in a chocobo-theme. Basically everything you find in his room has a chocobo on it. His chocobo-mug, his chocobo-pyjama, his chocobo-pillow…He even has dozens of boxers printed with chocobos! Vanitas never understands why Ventus, who was often teased being a 'chocobo-head' when they were little, would end up loving chocobos in such a sick way. Yeah, Ventus' chocobo-complex IS sick. If he was still a little boy, fine, no problem, but now he's a fucking grown-up! Y'know, seeing Ventus in his chocobo-boxers often kills his mood in the middle of their 'session'…

But after so many years of living together with his twin, Vanitas eventually got over the chocobo problem. What annoy him the most at now is kids, especially the spoiled arrogant brat like their youngest brother Roxas.

Seriously. Ventus and Sora have spoiled the kid too much. They would unconditionally give everything he wanted to him. Roxas was born with a condition called "Nobody Syndrome". Basically he's got emotion problems, or rather, his lack of emotion is the problem. Vanitas has to admit, the 12-year-old kid is the most talented keyblade-wielder in this family, and his cold blood might be a great advantage for him to become the best warrior in the world when he grows up. Vanitas used to be very fond of this little brother of his for the cruelty and heartless-ness this kid had showed at a young age. But ever since his beloved Sora decided to devote himself to helping Roxas to gain a 'heart' and to learn how to 'love', Vanitas turned to dislike the kid. Yeah…taking a 12-year-old kid as a rival in love is ridiculous, but he can't help it. Like Ventus can't help his chocobo-complex, he can't help with his brother-complex, or to be more specific, his Sora-complex.

…Just like Sora can't help with his own Roxas-complex. Guess the complex problem runs in the family.

* * *

><p>After a one-week-long exclusive training session with Master Xehanort, Vanitas was all beat and couldn't be happier to return to his home sweet home. Plus he couldn't wait to fight Sora to show him all the new moves and tricks he has learned. Ventus is a more fond-of-magic type, which makes Vanitas find less interest to battle with him (seriously, all he does in their fighting is casting a bunch of Tornado. He fucking hates that (1)).<p>

But when he got home, Sora was no where to see.

Ventus was sleeping in his own room. Oh great, he was hibernating again. His twin has this absurd 'hibernation phase' during which he can sleep 20 hours straight in a day and nothing could ever wake him up. So, impossible to ask him.

Then he passed by the living room again and finally noticed his youngest brother Roxas was playing with a…Moogle?

"Kupo!"

Where the heck did he get a Moogle from?

Moogles run special shops in their world but they only appear as hologram through Mognet. These creatures are so cute that many people want to have one as their pet. Yet a real Moogle is rarely found. They hide themselves away from humans because they don't like getting their pom-poms ruffled by people. Speaking of which, was Roxas flicking that Moogle's large red pom-pom right now?

"Kupopo!"

Vanitas watched the scene with his jaw hanging open slightly. He never saw a real Moogle in his life and this one looked somehow quite…different than the hologram ones. Its fur was more brownish than the normal pinkish-white fur of a Moogle you see in the hologram. Its bat-like wings also looked larger. What's more peculiar was this Moogle had a crown-shaped necklace hanging around its neck.

Did Roxas just take one of Sora's spare necklaces and put it on this Moogle? Vanitas could feel the corner of his mouth twitching a little.

Now thinking about it, Vanitas did recall that right before he left home for his training, their youngest brother seemed to have developed an unusual interest in Moogles. It seemed that Sora, who was happy to see their autistic brother finally showing some signs of loving other living creatures, had made a promise to find a Moogle for Roxas. He even brought Roxas a Moogle-plush. And Roxas quickly attached to the doll. He would carry it around everywhere and couldn't get sleep without cuddling it.

Yikes. Vanitas wrinkled his nose at the thought. Okay, he also had a phase when he couldn't sleep without cuddling his Flood-plush. But it was when he was only four! And this kid is 12-year old already for Kingdom Hearts sake! Even though it's true the Nobody Syndrome delayed the kid's psychological development but still…! He used to believe Roxas has the potential to become the most fearsome keyblade-warrior in their world but now he's not sure anymore…

_Okay I get it. Looks like Sora has found a real Moogle for Roxas after all_. Vanitas thought to himself. Oh man, hope the kid is not going to develop some Moogle-complex like his eldest brother. They already have a chocobo-maniac here. He doesn't want his house to be full of Chocobos and Moogles. That's just UNCOOL…

Oh, but look at the bright side, since Roxas is occupied with his Moogle now, he won't be as attached to **his** Sora anymore, so he could finally spend _more_ time with **his** Sora. That could be good news. Brightened by the thought, Vanitas went on his search for his favourite brother.

But after the fourth time he passed by the living room, where the young blond was now carefully feeding sea-salt ice cream to the Moogle, Vanitas finally realize his search is futile.

Where the fuck is Sora?

"Kupo kupo!"

* * *

><p>Three days after he returned home, Sora still hasn't showed up.<p>

Ventus, in his 4-hour awake phase, told him that Sora indeed left home to search for a Moogle not long after his departure, but the boy hasn't returned ever since. One day, this Moogle just showed up in front of their door with a message "Take care of me" written on a piece of paper.

Roxas was most cheerful to welcome the Moogle to their house. They became literally inseparable since Day One. In fact, Ventus told Vanitas, he has never seen Roxas being so happy all his life.

Yeah…indeed. I never thought that kid could smile like _that_ either. Vanitas agreed inwardly. The kid used to be emotionless most of the time, never laugh, never cry, never openly showing emotions like other ordinary kids. The only exception would be when he is with Sora. His idiot brother's idiotic bright grin is definitely contagious. Hell, even he himself can not resist to Sora's idiotic grin. You don't know just _how much_ he missed his brother's stupid grin.

Seriously, where the fuck is his Sora?

* * *

><p>Vanitas yawned the thirteenth time of the day as he lazily lying on the outdoor longue and watching Roxas beating the mushroom-like creatures (2) in the backyard of their mansion. The kid has been beating the shit out of those black mushrooms with his dual-wielding keyblades for quite an hour by now. All thirteen mushrooms the kid managed to find in their yard were hopelessly running around with tears but none of them could escape from the furious blond boy who casted a barrier spell in the area.<p>

See? I told you this kid is brutal.

"Well, Roxas, I think that's enough." Vanitas finally spoke to his brother out of his boredness.

"But they picked on Sora! I have to teach them a lesson." The child retorted, still having that murderous look on his young face. But he did stop his attacking at the mushrooms and turned to look up at the Moogle who was flying around nearby him.

"Kupo!" Sounds like the Moogle agreed with him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Vanitas couldn't help but rolled his eyes again at the name his brother gave to the Moogle. Why the heck did he have to name it 'Sora'?

"Mushrooms tried to play with his pom-pom. Sora hates that. No one touches his pom-pom but me!"

"Ku-po!" Sounds like another agreement.

Vanitas was actually intrigued by the fact that his youngest brother seemed to have this unusual ability of directly communicating with the Moogle who oddly can't speak human language.

"Mushrooms keep coming to bug Sora. Sora doesn't like them. I have to make sure they don't come to our yard anymore."

"Oh please Roxas," Vanitas facepalmed himself, "Stop calling your fat pet 'Sora'! It's disturbing."

"He's not fat!"  
>"Kupooooo!"<p>

Vanitas swore he heard a voice shouting 'how dare you call me fat!' in his mind just now. Err…maybe he's got the ability of understanding Moogle-speech as well? Nay, he wouldn't want that ability. He official hates Moogles now, for his beloved Sora was missing because he was trying to look for some stupid Moogles!

"Vani, why do you not like me calling him 'Sora'? He is Sora."

After the kid calmed down from his anger, Roxas curiously asked his big-brother the question that has puzzled him for quite a while, his blond head innocently tilting in confusion.

Now it made Vanitas feeling even more disturbed.

* * *

><p>"Vani! Something is wrong with Sora! He stopped moving. Roxas is panicking!"<p>

When his twin broke into his room and woke him up from his heavenly slumber, Vanitas swore he would murder someone today.

"Fuck, Ventus! Not you too! Stop calling that fucking thing 'Sora'. Sora is missing! That thing is not Sora!"

"No, you don't get it. He IS Sora! I thought you figured already."

"Huh?"

Speechless Vanitas looked at his twin with widened golden eyes and open mouth like he just saw a ghost.

"You don't mean…"

That kupo-kupo thing was indeed their brother?

"Geez Vanitas, you _are_ slow. Roxas is crying badly. I never saw him crying like this before. He's afraid that Sora is going to die. We gotta do something now!"

_How the fuck you want me to believe our brother is a Moogle_? Vanitas cursed inwardly, but he did rush to Roxas' room along with his twin to check out the situation. Ventus was right. He too has never seen the kid weeping so sadly. The kid used to not care for anything, but now he was crying over a dying Moogle.

"Ku…po…"

The Moogle in Roxas' arms looked very weak. It could hardly move its forelimbs but it still somehow managed to move his limped pom-pom to touch Roxas' face, as if it wanted to wipe the tears away from the blond boy's cheek.

What a heart-breaking scene. Though still having difficulties to admit, Vanitas did start to believe that 'dying' Moogle might truly be his idiotic brother.

What if the moron couldn't find a real Moogle so he decided to turn himself into a Moogle? What if he did find a transformation magic to do so? Stupid Sora would do anything he could to please his little brother Roxas who he's so obsessed with. It's totally possible. Sora would do anything for his loved ones and never care about any bad consequence that could happen to himself.

Turning himself into a Moogle just to make his little brother happy…This is utterly ridiculous, but it is so 'Sora'.

And, it is also the reason why he loves Sora so much.

* * *

><p>Vanitas' suspicion was proved to be true. The brothers rushed to Master Yen Sid's place, carrying the dying Moogle with them. Yen Sid told them a transformation magic might have been casted to their brother through the mysterious Kupo Nut. It is a forbidden magic for it demands too much life energy. While humans can endure such a powerful magic for a while, Moogles can't. To sustain in the Moogle form, large portion of life energy must be consumed. That was why Sora, after turning into a Moogle, was getting weaker and weaker each day. Thankfully it was not too late to cast a counter-spell to turn him back into human.<p>

"Man, it's so kupo good to be human again, kupo." Still feeling weak and half-sitting on his bed, Sora grinned sheepishly to his black-haired elder brother. There was just them two in the room right now.

"Speak. Human. Language." Vanitas threatened word by word, he didn't look very pleased. Yeah, he should've guessed, especially after his raven brother almost choked him with anger when he first turned back into his human self. Gee, he didn't know that Moogle-transforming magic could be so seriously dangerous.

"Don't you ever dare to do that again." Vanitas' voice sounded dark and dangerous, but it only made Sora's grin turn even wider and brighter. He always knows how much his raven brother cares for him even though the raven may act like a total jerk most of the time. Well, he didn't mean to scare his brothers like that, all he wanted was to make Roxas happy.

As he recalled how happy Roxas' face looked like when he first woke up and what the blond boy told him right after, Sora's smile spread even wider that almost split his face. Roxas told him he didn't want a real Moogle anymore because he didn't want 'anything bad' happen to him.

"_I love Moogle, but I love Sora much more!"_

The kid is no longer an emotionless Nobody. He has finally learnt how to express his feelings. He has laughed, smiled, angered, and even cried. Above all, he understands 'love' now.

Sora couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Vani, you don't understand, it was totally kupo worth it."

~FIN~

* * *

><p>(1)If you've played Birth by Sleep and beat the secret boss Vanitas' Remnant, you know what I'm indicating here XD<p>

(2)For those who don't know, it's the Organization mushrooms from KH2 Final Mix.

**A/N: **I'm recently replaying FF9, this moogle idea stuck me and never left me so I have to write it up. Thanks for reading another silly and lame story of mine. I'm having some major writer block right now. I just feel I can't write good stuff anymore…orz


	6. Prison

AU. Slightly twinect Yaoi. Sora/Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prison<br>**

Sora didn't like this room at all. Everything in this room was plain white. White walls, white ceiling, white curtains, white furniture, white bed sheets…Sora didn't like this room because he didn't like how lifeless the room made him feel.

His pale twin brother was sitting on the white bed, looking happy to see him again. Sora didn't like to see his brother in that white patient gown, but he grinned anyway, because, to him, nothing mattered more than keeping his sick brother happy.

"Roxas, how're you feeling today?" He sat down on the seat next to his brother's bed, taking out things he brought with him from a paper bag.

"Good. I thought you'd never come again." His brother grinned back, obviously in a good (a.k.a. teasing) mood.

"What? You know I won't abandon my dear Rox here alone!" Sora eagerly defended himself. The blond teen only chuckled at his brother's predictable reaction.

"Yeah yeah, of course I know how much Sora loves me." The teasing tone in his blond twin's voice made Sora's grin spread wider, he reached out to ruffle the younger's golden spiky hair in revenge. But then he sighed.

"Sorry Rox, I couldn't come earlier. I should come more often. I want to be at your side as much as I can but work's busy these days…"

"I know Sora. It's okay. I know you're busy. You have your own life to live. At least you still come to visit me. I'm happy enough…"

"What are you talking about! You're my brother! Don't speak like you are…"

"But I _am_ your burden." Roxas cut him short, didn't let him to finish what he intended to protest about. The blond's grin turned into a weak smile.

"No, you are not." Sadness overcame Sora. He didn't want to hear his brother saying words like that, it made him feel his heart was clenched by an invisible hand.

"I know I _am_ a burden to everyone. That's probably why Ven and Vani stopped visiting me." The blond said with a now blank expression, though he didn't sound particularly sad or disappointed, it only made Sora's heart clenching more painfully.

"Nah…it's not like they don't want to visit, y'know, it's just…"

He tried to come up with some excuse for their two elder brothers, but lying to Roxas was one of the least things he wanted to do in this world. In fact, he didn't understand either why their elder brothers become so reluctant to come to see their youngest sick brother. It wasn't like Roxas had much time left anyway, the disease was incurable…Were his brothers just unable to face the fact that he was dying? He didn't understand. He had already accepted the fact that his twin, the person closest to him in all universes, his Other, was leaving this world, leaving them. If anyone, he would be the last person of wanting to accept this cruel reality, but he did accept their inevitable fate nevertheless. No matter how much his heart was being torn apart by this grief inside, outside, Sora just wanted to put up the best of him to make Roxas stay happy, so that when the day came, he would leave without any regret…

"It's okay Sora, I don't really care. As long as you're here, I don't need anybody else." Seeing his brother seemingly getting depressed, the blond teen quickly flashed Sora a grin, resumed his previous cheerful mood.

"Yeah that's right! You have me! Look what I bring to you this time." The brunet man also went back to his usual self, showing his brother a piece of black machine in excitement, in hopes to light up the atmosphere.

"You really bought me a PS VITA?" The younger teen yelped in happiness, quickly took the machine and started to examine the brand-new machine with excitement.

"Of course brother, I'll get you anything you want." Seeing the sickly pale cheeks of his younger twin turning a bit rosy because of the happiness, Sora couldn't help but get closer to kiss the forehead of his brother gently.

"Thank you Sora." Feeling the gesture, Roxas put down the machine and lifted his head up to kiss the brunet man back. He lightly kissed the man on the lips and tried to quickly get away, however the other man didn't let him go so easily. Sora immediately captured the younger's lips with his own. The butterfly kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Not until the blond moaned slightly did Sora release him.

"I should be able to come more often since next month. The ship is about to be finished." Sora got on to the bed, collected Roxas in his arms, holding the younger closer to him. He didn't stop kissing the blond's forehead and cheeks lovingly while whispering his promise, "Once Uncle Cid and I finish this gummi ship project, we're gonna make huge money out of this one. With that money, I can buy the best medicine in the world for you, maybe we can even find a cure! Who knows? I'm not gonna give up. Once I get the money, we'll be able to save you, Rox! Everything's gonna be fine, trust me, you're gonna be fine…"

"Sora, you've worked too hard." The blond teen's expression saddened as he listening to his brother's incoherent mumble, "Don't stress yourself out…I don't care if we can find the cure, you know it doesn't exist for real…I just want to be with you.

"I just…hope you can come more often so we can spend more time together…" Knowing he was contradicting himself from before, Roxas whispered his real wish in a tiny voice. He buried his face into the elder's broad chest as he sighed, didn't know whether he really wanted the other to listen to his wish or not.

"I will, Roxas, I will. From next month, I promise, as soon as the ship is finished, I'm gonna ask Cid for a long vacation. Then I can be with you as much as we want. I won't leave you alone anymore. I won't let you feel lonely anymore."

The blond teen didn't say anything back. He only slightly shook his head in Sora's arms, his face turning deadly pale once again.

* * *

><p>"Sora, what happened to your face?" Roxas asked in surprise. The blond boy was obviously worrying sick about him.<p>

"Oh this? Nah, nothing really." The brunet man grinned despite the corner of his mouth was badly ripped and it still kinda hurt like shit whenever he smiled.

"Someone beat you. Who did it?"

When his younger twin was being serious, he could be pretty scary, just like now. Sora winced a little but eventually decided to tell the truth.

"It's Vani. Man, I don't know what's his problem. I just asked him and Ven to come to see you. You miss them so much don't you? But then he just punched me on my face. He freaking punched me! He almost beat the crap out of me. Seriously, what the hell is his problem?" The brunet man whined angrily while rubbing his still bruised cheeks.

"…You asked them to come visit me, what did they say then?" The look on the blond boy's face softened, or, if Sora read it correctly, saddened.

"They…said something strange. Ven didn't beat me, well, of course he'd never do such thing, but he kinda scolded me, saying something like I've lost my mind again and I should sober up. I dunno, they just become strange every time I mention that they should visit you more often. They can't treat you as if you are dead already! I don't get them!

"I guess Vani might just had a bad day, dang, but still, no need to beat me, we aren't kids anymore. He said something like he had to beat some sense into me. Gee, they are the one who should be more sensible. I couldn't stand them treating you like you don't exist anymore, so I fought back, heheh, Vani is in no better condition than me. You should see his face -"

"Sora…what did they say about me?"

"Huh? Umm, some nonsense stuff. You don't need to know."

"Tell me."

"…Well, okay, they said you are…"Paused, Sora took a deep breath, then continued reluctantly, "They said you were dead already, I should let you go and move on. What the hell? How could they say shit like that while you're still here suffering from sickness every day and still waiting for those ass brothers to come visit you? What kind of family are they? ! I know you've been sick for a long time but you're still alive! They can't just get rid of you because they get tired!

"You know what, Rox? Just forget about them. I'm the only one in this world truly care for you and love you. No one else understands how important you are to me. Don't feel sad about them not coming to see you anymore. They treated you like a dead person and treated me like a deluded psycho, they aren't worthy to be our brothers anymore."

"Sora..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should listen to them."

"What?! Hey, don't let their words drag you down. I don't care what they say, you shouldn't care either."

"…"

"Roxas, I love you. I'll never leave you behind no matter what."

"But Sora…"

"Plus, I still have promises to keep remember? I'll make up for you once the ship is sold."

"Sora, I love you too. But they are right…"

"Hey Rox, how about I take you to the summer festival once you feel a bit better. You always want to see the festival don't you?"

"…that I am dead."

"Shh, don't speak nonsense."

The brunet man didn't allow the blond teen to continue. He embraced the boy tightly, sealed the other's lips with his own.

"My Roxas will never die. Never, ever."

Trembling uncontrollably in Sora's arms, the blond teen's face turned deadly pale once again.

-F.I.N-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you didn't catch the hints, Roxas is dead and Sora is a deluded psycho. First non-fluffy in Yotsuko 20 theme (though Ven and Vani didn't get mentioned much). The idea is inspired by a Hong Kong TV drama called 'Master of Play'. I'm always into this kind of psychological stuff but I'm not particularly happy with this one. Might do another one in the future. Review please? If you're confused, I'm happy to explain more in details.


End file.
